Make me bad
by Ith1ldin
Summary: [SagaxKanon]Saga, el intachable caballero de Géminis, despierta magullado y cubierto de arañazos. Y hasta aquí puedo leer [no se me ocurre qué más decir u.u] Discutible NC17 [Terminado]
1. 1 Saga POV

_**1. Saga**_

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again_

- ¡Por todos los dioses, señor Saga! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – Con estos vocablos, si no unos muy similares, y el ruido de una bandeja al impactar sobre el suelo, finaliza el sueño ligero al que por fin había logrado sucumbir tras una larga y agitada noche. Probablemente la sirvienta, al traer puntual y metódicamente el desayuno a mis aposentos privados haya visto los más que evidentes rasguños y cardenales que adornan, casi como lo harían las motas de un leopardo, mi propia piel en la práctica totalidad de su superficie. Las huellas de sangre en las sábanas tampoco hacen mucho por maquillar las huellas de tu presencia aquí y las muchas obscenidades que nos valdrían una condena a muerte en varios países.

- Caí sobre unas zarzas mientras entrenaba, y al parecer algún arañazo se ha reabierto durante la noche – Una excusa horrible, he de admitirlo, pero, para mi fortuna, cualquier coartada que invente será buena. Después de todo, ¿quién no creería al intachable, al siempre perfecto Saga de Géminis? Efectivamente, veo cómo su expresión se torna de alivio y asentimiento. Ni la menor traza de duda en sus ojos. Ahora que me da la espalda, recogiendo nerviosamente lo tirado, sonrío con desprecio. Toda esta legión de necios aduladores a mis pies se arrojaría al Egeo sin dudar si tales palabras salieran de mis labios.

Oh, dioses…no. No otra vez... No soy yo, no ha sido mi mente la responsable de tales pensamientos, ¿verdad?

Estúpido de mí… ¿Quién va a responder a una pregunta, retórica para más señas, que a nadie llegará? Es más, incluso conozco la respuesta, implicando que de un tiempo a esta parte alcanzo cada vez menos a reconocerme a mí mismo. Irónicamente, me estoy convirtiendo en una réplica tuya, y sólo Atenea sabe a qué podría conducir esto. A través de las llagas, a través de cada poro…de cada orificio de mi cuerpo, viertes la ponzoñosa cizaña almacenada en tu saliva, tu sudor, tu semen… Y tu veneno, tanto el que emana en forma de aire con tus palabras como las toxinas presentes en cada uno de tus fluidos, cala hondo, ya lo creo: lejos de estimular el lógico rechazo de mis defensas, parece por el contrario recombinarse con mis propias células, convirtiéndose en un compuesto imprescindible para que éstas puedan continuar con su cotidiano quehacer. ¿En qué punto perdí el norte hasta llegar a mi estado actual? Quizás la primera vez que, en un arrebato, te abalanzaste de improvisto sobre mí, sin darme siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, o quizás no…tal vez viniera de antes, incluso.

Porque, bajo las inhibidoras capas de represión cortesía de la hipócrita moralidad imperante en la sociedad, y en el propio Santuario de Atenea en particular, era precisamente eso lo que anhelaba…la vívida efigie de lo prohibido, encarnado en tu cuerpo idéntico en todo al mío propio, regalos sin duda con que los dioses nos han ofrendado. Con cada hendidura de tus uñas en mis carnes; con cada vez que mis labios son devorados por los tuyos con la avidez de un muerto de hambre; con cada dolorosa y al tiempo placentera estocada al penetrarme… otra porción de esta alma tan cínicamente falsa, tan corrupta como la de cualquier otro, por mucho que se revista de un halo de santidad sin mácula, de divinidad incluso, como algunos se atreven a aseverar, se diluye indefectiblemente. O sería más correcto pensar que se libera, perfeccionándose, hasta que finalmente sí pueda acreditar por méritos propios el título de d…

¿Un dios?¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! Me estoy volviendo loco… Paso una mano por mi frente, y retiro perladas gotas de un sudor frío, casi gélido.

- Amaltea...puedes dejar eso, ya terminaré de recoger yo. Muchas gracias – despido a la sirvienta con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y cortésmente abandona mi habitación, tras una protocolaria genuflexión. Solo con mis pensamientos, que invariablemente, entre las sábanas, acaban confluyendo hasta ti. Precisamente siendo ésta una de las últimas acciones que me convienen ahora mismo, pues todo en este cuarto, en este templo, me recuerda a ese reflejo del lado más oscuro de mí mismo que constituyes, y del que debo alejarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si es que, claro está, la línea no ha sido ya rebasada.

Salgo de la casa de los Dioscuros, y desciendo los otros dos templos. Bajaré a Villa Rodorio, preciso expiarme, enmendar mis recientes faltas. Tu cosmos no llega a mi en estos instantes: siempre has sido hábil disfrazando tu presencia, desde que Palamedes decretó que tan solo yo aspiraría a la armadura, y te viste reducido a vagar oculto entre las sombras del Santuario. Sé que todavía me guardas rencor por aquello, un sutil, mas perceptible destello en tu mirada aguamarina me lo dice…Crees equivocadamente que no hice nada por defenderte, cuando de no ser por mí habrías sido desterrado en el mejor de los casos, cuando no ejecutado. Eres peligroso. Nuestro maestro estaba en lo cierto.

Aunque, del mismo modo que las polillas acuden con autodestructiva ansia a la luz que acabará con ellas haciéndolas arder, acabaré regresando, como cada noche, a por la precisa dosis de ti, y me entregaré en cuerpo y alma. Te odie o te ame, la conveniencia y el deseo se batirán, como tantas otras veces, y saliendo este último victorioso te permitiré seguir deshilachando los retazos hechos jirones de lo que me resta de razón. Atenea, no lo permitas. Por el bien de todos…


	2. 2 Kanon POV

_**2. Kanon**_

_I need to feel the sickness in you_

¿Bajas a la villa? Todavía mantienes el convencimiento de que un nuevo baño de multitudes purgará tu conciencia del mismo modo que sumergirte en las termas limpiará las manchas de tu cuerpo. De paso, te inflaman el ego, con sus alabanzas cuasi mesiánicas. "¡Como un dios en la tierra!", he llegado a oír. No resulta muy ético en un caballero defensor de una diosa a quien jamás hemos visto ni tenemos siquiera seguridad de que exista. Pero no te desagrada en lo más mínimo escuchar tales loas. Tu vanidad te delata, hermano. En el fondo no somos tan diferentes¿verdad? Por más que intentes negarlo, por más que todos y cada uno de los días en que acudo a ti me rechaces hipócritamente hasta que inevitablemente acabas por ceder a mis avances y a tus propios instintos, abandonándote al éxtasis al que placer y dolor aunados te hacen sucumbir. Y también a mi, debo confesar. Sin embargo, desconocía esta faceta tuya que roza el sadomasoquismo, aunque resulta entretenida…y sumamente excitante. Mejor así, no hay nada mejor que encontrar placer en el deber.

Aunque debo poner más empeño en mi tarea, pues no parece que esté cosechando los frutos deseados. Mis palabras, semillas estériles implantadas en los recovecos más negros de tu corazón que se resisten a prender y echar raíces, parecen no hacer mella en ti. Si bien gimes mi nombre como una perra en celo cada vez que, embistiendo con fuerza, entro en ti, no alcanzo aún a convencerte. Te necesito en tanto que brazo ejecutor del plan maestro que nos convertiría realmente en dioses, el mundo a nuestros pies. Y digo bien: "nos", al menos durante un tiempo. Justa recompensa por tus servicios y, porque después de todo, eres sangre de mi sangre. Cuando considere suficiente tu compensación y te sientas en lo más alto de la cumbre, aprovecharé la vulnerabilidad con que te expones a mí, y culminaré con un impecable broche de oro mi venganza por la humillación a que por tu culpa he sido sometido estos años. ¿Por qué tú y no yo? Los dos aspirábamos a las vestiduras sagradas en igualdad de condiciones. Tanto tú como yo como Palamedes lo sabíamos. Nadie que nos hubiera visto competir hubiera acreditado las palabras con que nuestro maestro me repudió, despreciándome como si fuera un vulgar leproso: "Saga está un peldaño por encima". Tú lo sabías, repito. ¿E hiciste algo para reparar el agravio al que sometían a tu propio hermano? Callaste como una puta. Claro, te beneficiaba. He aquí el desprendimiento, la caballerosidad del espléndido Saga de Géminis. ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Si tanto significaba la armadura para ti, con sólo que me lo hubieras pedido yo mismo me habría retirado de la pugna…Pero no, optaste por aprovechar en tu favor el privilegio de que de por sí gozabas ante todo el mundo, pisoteando al único ser que verdaderamente te ha amado alguna vez.

¿Por qué las cosas no fueron distintas? Ahora ya es tarde para subsanar el daño…demasiado. Las cartas ya han sido echadas, y no puedo permitirme desperdiciar una buena mano. Oteo el camino por el que hace rato que has desaparecido, y desciendo del árbol sobre el que me ocultaba. Estoy convencido de que no te has apercibido de mi presencia, y por un instante he estado a escasos metros sobre tu azulada cabeza. ¿Has visto mi habilidad en el control de mi cosmos? Ni tan siquiera tú has sido capaz de notarlo.

En sentido opuesto al que tú llevabas, retrocedo tus pasos hasta llegar a Géminis. Para evitarte problemas, entraré tal y como suelo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo aquí: oculto. Aunque dudo mucho que los sirvientes formularan pregunta alguna. Nadie a excepción de Palamedes ha sido jamás capaz de diferenciarnos, y murió a tus manos, como precio por la entrega de la armadura. Una muestra más del "elogiable" funcionamiento del Santuario. Entregas tu vida, tu familia, si la tienes,…absolutamente todo, por una diosa o, relajando esta restricción, por unos ideales. Desperdicias los mejores años de tu vida luchando, o adiestrando a unos mocosos que te importan tanto como un caracol. Y, al final¿cuál es la recompensa a toda una vida de servicios? Una muerte violenta en la práctica totalidad de los casos. El olvido… Todo eso debe cambiar. Y tú serás mi instrumento.

Llego a tu habitación sin despertar sospecha alguna. La encuentro impecablemente pulcra, tan radicalmente diferente a como la había dejado la madrugada anterior. Realmente Saga sabe elegir a sus sirvientes. Me recuesto sobre la cama, perturbando la tersura de las sábanas recién cambiadas, y me dispongo a esperarte pacientemente.

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – tu voz, de seductora modulación pese al evidente tono de alarma, es la que me recibe con tan afectuosa bienvenida. Da comienzo el ritual…

- Cumplo mis promesas, Saga. ¿O me vas a decir después de lo de ayer que no quieres volver a verme?

- Sabes tan bien como yo que fue un error. – Me incorporo sobre la cama, hasta mantenerme sentado. Él, sosteniendo el peso de la puerta ya cerrada sobre su espalda se cruza de brazos y, mirando al suelo, repite casi para sí - Todo esto ha sido un gran error…

- Te vi cuando te alejabas. ¿Ibas al pueblo? –pregunto, con fingida curiosidad infantil. Asiente con una tímida inclinación de cabeza, rehuyendo mi mirada. Menos inocencia destila mi segunda pregunta – ¿Crees que será ganando puntos ante las gentes del pueblo como ganarás el favor del Patriarca para sucederle?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

- Aioros siempre ha sido su predilecto. –ignoro deliberadamente su interrogatorio, pues sé perfectamente que me ha entendido, y continúo - Sí, cuentas con la admiración de la mayoría de los caballeros. Y de la plebe, no nos olvidemos. Desde que, al encontrarse Shion demasiado viejo y agotado como para descender por sí mismo a satisfacer la necesidad del populacho de placebo espiritual para sobreponerse a sus insignificantes vidas se te encomendó esa tarea, la has cumplido con creces. Pero eso mismo puede volverse contra ti. Quizás envidie tu popularidad… que puedas alzarte por encima de sus obras, y relegarlo al olvido una vez le hayas sucedido. Un plato demasiado amargo para el gusto de quien ha conocido la gloria.

- Shion escogerá al que estime más oportuno.

- Oh, sí… pero oportuno¿para quién¿y según qué criterios?

- Los criterios que siempre se han observado en la orden, Kanon. Virtud, valor, sabiduría…

- ¿Conoces tú esos criterios¿Existe acaso una tabla sagrada en la que vengan inscritos con letra de fuego¡No seas ingenuo! Escogerá a dedo, según su preferencia personal.

- Confío en el buen juicio del Patriarca… – Un destello de ambición y seguridad en sus posibilidades brilla fugazmente en su mirada – y acataré su decisión, cualquiera que sea.

Mantiene su postura, inflexible como una roca. Me pregunto si él mismo cree en las palabras que pronuncia. Se impone un cambio de táctica. Aprovechando que se mantiene contra la pared, me salto de la cama, y me aproximo felinamente. Puedo percibir cómo su respiración se acelera, y tensándose, descruza sus brazos, situándolos paralelos a ambos costados. Tal y como lo haría la mía ante la visión que tengo más y más cerca, si no debiera antes finalizar mis deberes del día. Las dos esmeraldas que coronan su rostro, ante el que ni la diosa Afrodita podría resistirse de descender al mundo mortal, refulgen encendidas con furia contenida. Por momentos, incluso sus globos oculares parecen inyectados en sangre. ¿Hasta este punto aborreces mi cercanía? Veremos si opinas lo mismo dentro de un rato. Por ahora, le cierro la escapatoria por los laterales, al posar mis brazos a escasos centímetros sobre sus hombros. Mi rostro se aproxima al suyo, sonriendo sensual, malévolamente, y preparo un nuevo dardo envenenado. Tal vez con la cercanía sea más sencillo atinar en el blanco. A escasos milímetros de que nuestros labios confluyan, el camino de los míos diverge por el momento, dirigiéndose a su oído. Allí, casi con un susurro, musito las palabras mágicas.

- ¿Incluso si esa decisión no cuenta contigo como primera opción? Serás un excelente segundo al mando, hermano – exhalo este último vocablo sobre su conducto auditivo, provocándole un intenso estremecimiento. Lo siguiente que alcanzo a percibir es una cadena cuyos eslabones son dos impactos consecutivos: el de un puño helado sobre una de mis mejillas, y a continuación el de mi trasero sobre las placas de mármol del suelo. Alzo mi vista, y lejos de calmarse al descargar el golpe, tu rabia parece haberse acrecentado. Distorsionada mi visión seguramente a causa del puñetazo, tus cabellos incluso aparentan haber perdido color, cobrando un matiz ceniciento.

- ¡Claro que contará, Kanon, no seas estúpido¡Incluso un niño sabría señalar cuál de los dos está más preparado para asumir el cargo! – Este último exabrupto me ha pillado casi más por sorpresa que el propio ataque. Mas no por inesperada resulta descorazonadora, al contrario. Quizás no conozca tan bien a mi propio gemelo como pensaba, y después de todo sí hayan surtido efecto las ya incontables noches compartidas, susurrándole en cada beso mis consignas. Te observo desde el suelo…tan imponente como siempre. La perfección de tu cuerpo, la indiscutible belleza de tu rostro…e, inmodestamente, me vanaglorio en compartir, pues somos realmente dos gotas de agua.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, hoy luces diferente...intimidante. No pudiendo dejar de admirar tu escultural físico, del que seré orgulloso poseedor en cuestión de minutos, indago en busca del imperceptible cambio. Recuperada ya la correcta conexión que une mi vista con el cerebro, compruebo que tus cabellos conservan el color añil de siempre, aunque no tus ojos, más enrojecidos si cabe. Te encuentras tenso y jadeante...vaya, y ni siquiera han dado comienzo los prolegómenos.


	3. 3 Saga POV

_**3. Saga**_

_(Does it make me bad?)_

- Vete… - tembloroso, alcanzo a farfullar al hombre que, todavía sentado, me somete a un feroz escrutinio...a ti, hermano. No sé por cuánto alcanzaré a mantener el escaso raciocinio que me queda, pues resulta más que evidente que lo estoy perdiendo a cada segundo que pasa, y no dispongo del más remoto indicio de que pueda recuperarlo. Menos aún si me torturas con esos orbes glaucos que, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la complacencia, me atraviesan. Si bien soy todavía capaz de no ceder, con todo el esfuerzo de que puedo hacer acopio, a tus dobles sentidos, tus injurias e indirectas con el fin de volverme contra mi superior, contra uno de mis compañeros (o eso creo), y en consecuencia contra la diosa misma, ante esa mirada no tardaré mucho en sucumbir.

Te pones en pie, desafiante, y desobedeciendo mi última orden repites tenaz los mismos movimientos que te allegan a escasos centímetros mí. Ahora, en lugar de regresar a mis oídos, para continuar emponzoñándolos, prefieres acariciar mis labios con el cálido aliento que emana de los tuyos, aunque sin llegar al a un tiempo anhelado y repudiado contacto. Tu vista alterna entre la mía propia y mi boca traidora, entreabierta, esperándote. Inspiras, y retomas tu hipnótico murmullo:

- Y estás en lo cierto…pero tendríamos que asegurarnos de que Shion tomará la decisión apropiada¿no crees?

¿"Tendríamos"¿Desde cuándo he pedido tu intromisión en mis asuntos, Kanon? Continúas rondando mis labios como una abeja a una flor, aguardando para libar su néctar. Aprovechando tu aparente indecisión, mientras esperas una respuesta que no te daré, te sujeto con fuerza por el brazo y en un rápido movimiento invierto nuestras respectivas posiciones. Hoy me apetece variar un poco nuestra rutina habitual. Espero que te agrade el cambio, hermano.

- Tienes razón, Kanon…- Soy yo ahora quien, retirando un mechón azulado, exhalo en tu oído estas palabras, antes de pasar a tareas sin duda más lucrativas. Capturo el lóbulo entre mis labios primero, y tras succionarlos con insistencia y avidez, los apreso con feroces incisivos, mordisqueando el suave tejido...delicioso. Emites una exclamación de sorpresa intercalada con un gemido, que no hace sino incitarme a continuar. Aferro tu brazo con más fuerza si cabe, hasta que mis uñas prácticamente se hincan sobre tu piel, y abandonando tu oreja, me encamino ahora hasta tus labios, y los devoro, similarmente a como hice con tu oído. Pronto tu lengua sale a recibirme, y la mía propia se integra perfectamente al comité de bienvenida, iniciando ambas una incitante danza de cortejo. Supones erróneamente que esto me hará bajar la guardia, pues noto cómo te revuelves intentando recuperar el control. Para evitar despertar tus sospechas, me dejaré hacer por unos instantes. Después de todo, conoces a la perfección qué áreas y cómo estimularlas para hacerme enloquecer de placer, y no es ésta una sensación que en absoluto repudie experimentar. Apresas mi cabello con una mano, y con un fuerte tirón, que para tu fortuna no llega a resultarme doloroso, despejas mi cuello emprendiendo un asalto voraz al mismo. Tu lengua, dejando a su paso un húmedo y tibio rastro por él, sumada a tus expertos dientes de depredador consiguen arrancarme un sonoro jadeo, mientras que soltándote del agarre de mi brazo sobre los tuyos comienzas con la mano ahora libre a desatar el cordón del cuello de mi camisa.

Tras zafarse de la impertinente prenda, mi pecho todavía marcado con las huellas de la batalla de ayer respira libre una vez más. Arrojando rudamente la camisa al suelo, sueltas mi cabellera y, con ambas manos te aferras a mi espalda clavando las uñas, al tiempo que regresas a, ardorosamente, reclamar mi boca como tuya.

Bueno…creo que ya te he dejado hacerte ilusiones por excesivo tiempo. Incisivos y caninos se hienden en tu labio inferior, hasta que un regusto salado reemplaza al espiritoso néctar de aquél. Emites un quejido, que pronto ahogo en el interior de la tibia cueva que mis labios custodian con implacable. Tu camisa pronto es enrollada hacia tus brazos, y tomándote el relevo en cuanto a lo que rasgar espaldas se refiere, te hago partícipe de lo mucho que me estorba tu ropa. Izas tus brazos, lanzadera desde la que pronto despega tu eterna camisa azul, aterrizando suavemente poco después, a escasos centímetros de la mía. Aprovechando tu momentánea debilidad, vuelvo a reclamar el control que justamente me pertenece, por más que siempre hayas confiado en que la situación contraria era la real, y con un fuerte empujón, vuelves a ser mi prisionero, las paredes de tu celda la gruesa pared de piedra y mis brazos. Me dirijo a tu clavícula, y comienzo un asalto a la misma que interrumpes devolviendo el golpe con que antes te agredí. No llegas a tirarme al suelo, sin embargo, aunque sí me haces retroceder lo suficiente como para liberarte. Me observas todavía incrédulo, sí, pero también molesto y…¿asustado? Limpias una pequeña mota de sangre de tus labios, todavía irritados, y que lucen así más seductores si cabe. Habla pronto, si es que tienes algo que decir, antes de que vuelva a por ti...y no seré tan condescendiente.

- ¿Qué…qué demonios te ocurre? No estás…no estás como todos los días… - No¿verdad? Por fin soy como tú querías que fuese…Después de tantos meses, tus esfuerzos tendrían que dar fruto antes o después. Pero te ha salido mal la jugada: el aprendiz supera al maestro, deberías saberlo. Y hoy no serás tú quien se lleve el gato al agua. Ni posiblemente mañana. Palamedes tenía razón, eres peligroso. Y, como tal, tendré que mantenerte bajo control. No quiero estorbos…ni testigos.


	4. 4 Kanon POV

_4. Kanon _

Salgo con angustia de mi dolorosa inconsciencia al comprobar que me es del todo imposible respirar. Algo líquido obstruye mis fosas nasales y comienza a inundar mis pulmones… Agua. Marina, para más señas, verificada su procedencia por la irritación en mi pituitaria y el escozor que invade a mi cuerpo, penetrando a través de las magulladuras que ahora luzco. Antes de indagar qué está ocurriendo, me incorporo sobre mis rodillas frenéticamente, tosiendo en un intento de expulsar el agua que en este momento resulta tan mortífera como los más tóxicos venenos. Cuando por fin parece que mi aparato respiratorio recobra la normalidad, y en rápidos jadeos trata de recuperar el oxígeno perdido hasta ahora, una intensa ola vuelve a rodearme por completo, llevándome con su azote hasta que mi espalda golpea una sólida pared rocosa.

Abro los ojos con la resaca, borrosa mi visión debido al salitre, aunque entre la oscuridad que me envuelve, la luz del sol consigue penetrar con rabiosa intensidad por un punto cercano. Cuando por fin el escozor remite y mi vista logra volver a percibir formas con nitidez, me encuentro en una reducida gruta, a nivel del mar, si no un metro bajo el mismo. A través de la improvisada entrada a la gruta, cerrada con gruesos barrotes de hierro, además del oleaje puedo distinguir un escarpado risco a decenas de metros de aquí sobre el que ondean los brillantes cabellos azulados de una más que reconocible figura, empequeñecida por la distancia, y que parece estar mirando hacia aquí. El paisaje, aunque desde una perspectiva diferente, es sospechosamente similar al que puede verse desde…¿Sunion? Dioses… ¿significa eso que me encuentro preso en los calabozos de Cabo Sunion¿Por qué?

Retrocedo en el tiempo, indagando en lo acontecido, y mis pensamientos se remontan a tu habitación, donde ¿ayer mismo? fuiste tú quien, por vez primera, y sin que sirviera de nada cualquier oposición que pudiera haber presentado -y vive Atenea que la presenté, o al menos hasta que, demasiado agotados como para seguir atacándonos, finalizamos por rendirnos a nuestros más primarios impulsos... me encuentro herido ahora mismo, mas tú tampoco saliste del todo ileso, si mi memoria no me engaña -llevaste las riendas de nuestros "inocentes" juegos de cama, con una crueldad que juraría jamás haber visto en ti. Envueltos nuestros cuerpos en un elixir de sangre, saliva y sudor, tus ojos brillaban con el rojizo fulgor del líquido escarlata mientras penetrándome me masturbabas con violencia. Lo último que recuerdo antes de regresar al húmedo suelo de esta maldita celda, en medio del más enérgico de los orgasmos, es el tono de los mechones de tu cabello que caían sobre mis hombros, tan distinto al que ahora muestras, mientras continúas observándome desde el acantilado. Hijo de puta…Guardabas tus cartas excelentemente, la jugada se ha vuelto en mi contra: felicidades, Saga.


End file.
